¿Como ser un Hombre?
by Beca Masen
Summary: ¿Como cuidarias a tu hermanito? —Hola Jackson. —¿Que onda Bob?   —Eso sono gay Alice —le dije. Alice y Bella ¿cuidando a sus hermanitos?


**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Beca Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Estaba acostada en mi cama leyendo un libro nuevo que había comprado "La Vida y Obra de Jane Austen" una de mis escritoras preferidas, al igual que Charlotte Bronte la hermana de la autora de mi libro preferido "Cumbres Borrascosas".

El libro cada vez se hacía más interesante, estaba sumamente concentrada cuando oí unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta: ¡Pun!, ¡pun!...

—Bella voy a salir —dijo Jake.

Me pare espantada de mi cama abrí la puerta vi a Jake que estaba listo para salir suspire molesta "que parte de que yo estoy a cargo no entiende".

—A ¿Dónde crees que vas? —dije en tono autoritario.

—No es obvio —me dijo el muy Idiota.

Tranquila Bella, respira recuerda que es tu "hermanito menor" de 16 años los cuales no aparenta, pero tú sigues siendo la "mayor" de 18.

—Jacob que parte de que papa y mama me dejaron a cargo no entiendes— le dije con mucha paciencia.

Se paro al frente de mi el sabia que me daba algo de miedo su tamaño y como no tenerlo el media 1.80 y yo siendo la "mayor" por dos años media apenas y con mucho esfuerzo y pastillas del crecimiento media 1.66.

—Bella si, lo sé pero no me puedes prohibir salir —dijo— No soy un niño.

—No eres un niño pero actúas como uno —dije roja de ira —Además mira la hora ¿adónde vas tan tarde?

Patio el piso molesto temblé Jacob tenía unos músculos enorme claro los "esteroides anabólicos hacen milagros".

—Voy a una práctica del equipo —dijo con voz nerviosa.

Fruncí el seño a una práctica día sábado a las 6:00 de la tarde que mentira más grande.

—Jacob no me mientas, y dime a ¿Dónde demonios vas? —dije ya molestad el podría ser grande y fuerte pero yo tenía mi carácter.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad Bella es una práctica de emergencia —dijo serio y con cierta distancia sonreí lo había intimidado creo.

Suspire tenía 3 opciones la: 1-Dejarlo salir, 2-Llamar a mama y papa, si es me contestaban y no estaban haciendo hermanitos y 3- No dejarlo salir y rogar a Dios para que no me encerrara en el armario de la cocina.

—No vas a salir Jacob me entiendes soy tu hermana mayor y me debes obedecer—dije con tono firme.

—Bella voy a salir así no quieras ok no tienes derecho a prohibírmelo —dijo bajando las escaleras —No es mi culpa que tu no tengas vida social, y que tu único novio sea el señor oso y te masturbes con el —dijo en tono de burla.

Baje la mirada amaba a ese peluche, lo tenía desde mis 6 años era lo más cercano a un novio que tenia. A decir verdad Jake y yo somos muy diferentes él es popular, deportista, sociable y todo lo necesario para destacar en cambio yo soy tímida, nada popular, en el instituto nadie sabía que existía y mi única amiga es Alice Brando.

—Jake eso no tiene nada que ver y te agradecería que no te metas con el Señor Oso —dije seria.

—Claro no quiero herir los sentimientos de tu "novio" —dijo carcajeándose— Bella voy a salir —dijo tomando sus llaves.

—Jacob quiero lo mejor para ti es ¿que acaso no entiendes? —dije con sentimiento.

Quería demasiado a Jake yo lo había cuidado desde que nació, pero el muy mal agradecido se le olvidaba.

—Bella no te pongas así sabes, que te quiero Mama —dijo abrazándome— prometo volver temprano.

En unos segundos logro distraerme y abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a su auto.

—Jacob Charlie Swan Clearwater regresa aquí ahora mismo —grite.

—Volveré a las 9 no me llames —dijo encendiendo su auto.

Tire la puerta molesta todo el tiempo era lo mismo, papa y mama no hacían nada al respecto claro estaba orgullo de su hijo que estaba en el equipo de deporte del Instituto. Oí el teléfono corrí a contestarlo.

—Bella —dijo Alice.

—Hola Alice —dije tratando de sonar normal y no molestad —¿Qué sucede?

—Seth se fue con tu hermano —dijo molestad.

Esto era algo común Seth y Jake son uña y mugre al igual que Alice y yo.

—Alice que te puedo decir siempre están junto —dije.

—Es que Seht no me obedece solo porque soy más pequeña —dijo quejándose.

—Sé lo que se siente —dije recordado a Jake —El destino es cruel en darnos hermanos súper desarrollados.

Ella rio.

—Bella creo que tu hermano es una mala influencia para el mío —dijo en tono amistoso.

Reí.

—O el tuyo al mío —dije—Desearía saber ¿qué hacen?

Hubo un momento de silencio y temí que Alice se le ocurriera una idea.

—Bella estoy en tu casa en unos minutos —dijo— Tengo una idea.

Me colgó, demonios no tenia salida y esconderme es mi cuarto no era una opción Alice era pequeña pero daba miedo tal vez esconderme en la casa de del perro sería una buena idea.

.

.

.

Oí el timbre es que este día no leería, abrí la puerta y vi Alice con una enorme maleta y muchas bolsas ¿habría matado a Seth? y lo quería enterrar en el jardín para no levantar sospechas.

—Hola Alice pasa—dije nerviosa— ¿Qué traes ahí? —pregunte.

—Vamos a tu cuarto— dijo.

Cerré la puerta Alice dejo todas las cosas en mi cama sin fijarse en mis libros que ella no entendía que eran mis tesoros. Saco las cosas y vi que eran pura ropa, zapatos, gorras y muchas cosas de hombres solo faltaban el pene. No podría creerlo, ella quería nos volviéramos lesbianas.

—Alice se que los chicos no sé, nos dan bien pero no es para que lleguemos a este extremo —dije con voz extraña.

—Bella ya es hora de hacerlo —dijo seria— sino será muy tarde.

No quería volverme lesbiana quería Alice pero como una hermana no como novia.

—Alice sabes que te aprecio mucho —dije buscando las palabras para no herir sus sentimientos— Pero no quiero ser lesbiana aun tengo esperanzas de ver un pene y tener novio, no quería ver coños por el resto de mi vida.

Ella me miro sorprendida y estallo en carcajada.

—Bella como se te ocurre —dijo aun riéndose— Esto es parte de mi plan para ver que hace Seth y Jake.

— ¿Ah? —pregunte confusa.

—Nos disfrazaremos de hombres —dijo dando brinquitos.

Era una gran idea creo que esta vez se había superado a sí misma.

—Pesante quería proponerte que fueras mi novia por favor no estoy tan desesperada aun tengo la esperanza de Jasper me vea —me dijo.

Le torcí los ojos claro yo no le parecía lo suficientemente atractiva como para remplazar a Jasper.

—Alice y ¿Por qué no vamos como mujeres? —pregunte.

—Porque nos reconocerían —dijo acomodando la ropa.

Tenía razón pero era una locura no tenía otra salida si quería descubrí que hacia Jake yo soy su hermana mayor y mi deber es protegerlo.

—Está bien —dije— Comencemos.

—Déjalo en mis manos —dijo con voz malvada.

Después de dos horas de transformación "parecimos hombres".

—Listo solo faltan nuestros nombres —dijo— Serán Jackson y Robert.

Eran los nombres de nuestros artistas favoritos.

—Tú te llamaras Robert pero te diremos Bob que es diminutivo de Robert —dijo recogiendo todo.

—Pero creía que el diminutivo de Robert era Rob —dije confusa.

—Sí pero en algunos lugares es Bob y yo seré Jack —dijo feliz— Ahora a la escuela, nos vamos en mi auto en tuyo hace demasiado ruido.

—Ensañemos —dije— Nuestra voz de hombre.

—Tienes razón se me olvidaba —dijo— Empieza tu.

Pese y carraspee mi garganta.

—Hola Jackson —dije con voz bastante masculina.

— ¿Qué onda Bob? —dijo Alice aun con voz chillona parecía gay.

—Sonó gay —dije riéndome.

—Lo hare de nuevo —respiro— ¿Qué onda Bob?

—Ahora si —dije todavía en tono masculino.

—Vámonos Hermano —dijo con voz de hombre.

.

.

.

Llegamos a al Instituto dejamos el auto estacionado a una calle de la escuela, las luces estaban prendidas las del auditoria mire a Alice las únicas que tenían permiso de usar el auditorio era el equipo de porrista, o mejor dicho el equipo de zorras así le decíamos Alice y yo. La capitana el mostro del lago Ness ósea Renesmee Cullen la hermana menor, de Edward Cullen mi amor platónico y la sub capitana con nombre de música de Jazz pasada de moda, Jazzlie Hale hermana menor del amor platónico de Alice, Jasper Hale.

Ambas eran perfectas al igual que sus hermanos, Nessie era alta media como 1.76, de piel blanca como la mía solo que sin ninguna imperfección, tenía unos pechos enormes y es lo peor es que eran naturales, sus ojos era como los míos color chocolate, su cabello era largo color bronce algo oscuro en forma de rizos, y de vez en cuando liso, sus uñas las perfectas largas naturales se ve que no hacía nada de oficio en su casa, su rostro perfecto y su cuerpo estilizado, firme y tenía una excelente figura en pocas palabras HERMOSA y para terminar inteligente era la primera de su clase y una de mejores clase de música. ¿Por qué? Dios crea gente tan perfecta mientras que a otros los deja a medias.

Jazzlie no era tan alta media un 1.70, de piel blanca bronceada no tenia imperfecciones, su cabello era muchos más largo que el de Ness liso al natural color castaño oscuro, sus pechos ni tan grandes ni pequeños como los de Alice o los míos, su cuerpo era estilizado de piernas largas, su cara perfecta tenía unos ojos llamativos, una hermosa sonrisa, también era buena estudiante la segundad de la clase y una la mejor deportista de la escuela en si HERMOSA al igual que su hermano. Sus únicos defectos la fama de zorras.

**POV Alice **

Estaba nerviosa cuando entramos al auditorio nos miramos era una fiesta había cerveza, comida… de todo vi a los populares Jessica la mas chismosa del instituto, Lauren una perra, Tanya una de las porristas odiaba a Ness debido a que no la había dejado ser capitana y acercarse a su hermano, Mike un pobre pedejo pero popular, Tyler y mucha más gente popular.

Busque a mi hermano con la mira cuando lo vi casi me da un infarto esta bebiendo y con Jazzlie en sus piernas, respire y vi que a su lado estaba Jacob con Nessi besándose ahora si me iba a dar un derrame.

—Bella —dije con voz débil.

—Si Alice —dijo.

—Mira —dije señalándole el lugar donde estaban su hermano.

Ella se puso pálida y de una vez roja creo que era de ira.

—Jacob Charli…—iba a gritar pero la detuve.

No quería que nos descubrieran, además el pequeño Jacob estaba cobrando vida y creo que el de Seth igual que ¡asco!.

— ¿Qué hacemos Alice? —pregunto alterada.

Lo pensé lo mejor era irnos y hablar con ellos después.

—Vámonos luego hablamos con ellos —dije.

—Ok —dijo.

Íbamos caminando hacia la salida cuando dos personas nos detuvieron…

**POV Bella**

Aun no podía creer lo que había visto Jacob con Ness yo sabía que ella le gustaba pero me había mentido estaba horrorizada, caminábamos hasta la salida cuando dos personas se pararon al frete de nosotras, subí la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas mirándome ¡Oh por Dios Edward Cullen! El padre de mis hijos, el amor de mi vida… el dueño de todas mis fantasías y mi compañero de biología el cual nunca se daba cuenta que existía.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto Edward con su hermosa voz aterciopelada.

Mire a Alice, ella estaba mirando a su amor Jasper estaba frente a ella decidí improvisar.

—Somos Bob y Jack —dije con voz masculina.

Ambos se miraron y Edward enarco una ceja él era tan sexy.

—No los hemos visto nuca —dijo Jasper.

—Eh somos nuevos —dijo Jack ósea Alice.

—Claro y ¿Cuál es la prisa? —dijo Edward.

—Ya nos íbamos —dije.

—Quédense —dijo Jasper— Por cierto no nos hemos presentado soy Jasper y el es Edward.

Como si no los conociera, todo el mundo en Forks los conocía.

—Un placer —dijo Alice con voz femenina.

Yo la pise y ellos la miraron raro demonios ni como mujer le atraíamos mucho menos como hombre.

—Claro…—dijo— Jasper mirando a Edward.

—Tomemos algo —dijo Edward.

Asentimos caminamos hasta una mesa y nos dieron una cerveza la agarre con miedo yo nunca tomaba solo en fiestas familiares y días festivos y si mi papa me dejaba, abrí la cerveza y tome un sorbo Alice hizo lo mismo.

Estuvimos callados por unos momentos hasta que Edward hablo.

—Bod tienes el mismo color de ojos de mi compañera de biología —dijo.

Mi corazón latió el me había visto.

— ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Isadora? Sé que tiene un apodo —dijo tratando de recordar.

Lo mire molesta el no recordaba mi nombre ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de el? No solo era su físico, era su manera de ser lo que me enamoraba completamente.

—Su nombre es Isabella le gusta que le digan Bella —dije.

—Y tu ¿cómo sabes? —pregunto.

Me puse nerviosa ahora que hacía.

—Es mi prima —dije tratando de mantener mi voz de hombre.

—Entonces eres primo de Jacob —dijo Jasper.

—Sí y yo soy primo de Seth —dijo Jack.

—Los llamaremos —dijo Edward.

— ¡NO! —dijimos Alice y yo.

Nos miraron confundidos.

— ¿Por qué? Acaso no son familia —dijo Edward con voz fuerte.

—Sí pero ellos no saben que estamos aquí es una sorpresa para cuando lleguen —dije mintiendo.

—Y ¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí? —pregunto Jasper moviendo las cejas.

—Por sus hermanas —dijo Jack.

Demonios ahora si estábamos en problemas…

**POV Alice **

No lo podía creer estaba al lado de Jasper Hale el amor de mi vida, el dueño de mis sueños húmedos, mi amor eterno.

—Ya veo —dijo pasándose las mano por los cabellos se ve tan sexy cuando lo hace—Sus primas son Bella y Alice ¿no?

Sabia mi nombre lo sabía que felicidad a pesar que compartía casi todas mis clases con él, nunca se fijaba en mí ni siquiera me veía. Pero con Jack me hablo si era de convertirme en hombre lo haría no me importaría con tal, de estar con él así tu viera que ponerme un pene falso.

—Si —dije— Y ¿conoces a Alice?

—Bueno es difícil verla por su tamaño creo que es un poco más baja que tu —dijo en tono gracioso.

Idiota claro como el media 1.90 y yo apenas 1.62 se creía la gran cosa.

—Solo comparto algunas clases con ella —conto.

Mil veces idiota yo lo amo pero como no puede darse cuenta que todas las clases las compartimos juntas y que siempre estoy detrás suyo aunque no vea, o delante de él.

—Jasper —su nombre era hermoso —¿Cómo te llevas con Alice?

Frunció el seño y sonrió.

—A decir verdad nunca le eh hablado —me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tenía ganas de llorar el si me había hablado el 2 grado cuando teníamos 8 años.

**Flashback**

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio dibujando unos vestidos cuando se me callo el lápiz lo iba a tomar pero alguien me detuvo.

—Toma —dijo el niño más lindo que había visto.

—Gracias —dije sonrojada batiendo mis pestañas.

—Soy Jasper Hale —me dijo dándome la mano.

—Alice Brando —dije dándole la mano también.

—Alice eres muy linda —dijo dando me un beso en la mejilla.

Se fue corriendo, me toque la mejilla desde ese momento me enamore perdidamente de Jasper Hale.

**Fin flashback**

—Claro —dije molesta.

—Te pasa ¿algo? —pregunto el idiota amor de vida.

—No —dije simplemente.

Mire a Bella que estaba conversando con Edward ojala a ella le estuviera hiendo mejor que a mí.

—A decir verdad, tú prima Alice —como amaba mi nombre en sus labios— Es bonita.

BONITA me había dicho bonita no lo podía creer.

— ¿Enserio? —dije.

—Si aquí entre nosotros, ella me gusta pero nunca me atrevido —dijo con voz triste.

Le ¡GUSTABA! a Jasper Hale yo Alice Brando no podía ser más feliz, pero aquí había algo raro como el siendo un playboy del instituto como Edward no se atrevía a hablarme.

—Jasper pero ¿Por qué? No le has hablado —dije tratando de sonar normal— Digo siendo un chico popular no creo que fuera difícil.

—Veras Jack yo creo que ella y Bella tienen algo, por eso no me atrevo no quiero ser rechazado —me conto— Seria humillante que prefería a una mujer antes que a mí.

¡Que! Creía que yo tenía algo con Bella, no lo puedo creer sé que mi amistad con ella era muy fuerte y la quiero como una hermana pero no me gusta no es mi tipo, creo que será mejor apartar la cercanía de cuerpo con Bella antes de que todo el instituto piense que somos lesbianas.

—No Jasper ella es solo su mejor amiga te lo puedo asegurar —dije rápido.

—Gracias creo que el lunes hablare con ella —me dijo con un brillo en sus hermosos ojo azules.

Seguimos conversando y vimos como Edward y Bella se nos acercamos.

**POV Bella**

Edward y yo nos fuimos, dejamos a Jack y Jasper conversando caminamos un rato me ofreció otra cerveza pero le dije que no, quería emborracharme y decir estupideces. Cuando se agacho para recoger algo me quede contemplando su perfecto y firme trasero el cual siempre veía en gimnasia. Conversamos descubrí que teníamos cosas en común sonreí podía ser amigos al menos.

—Y Edward ¿Cómo te llevas con mi prima Bella? —dije con curiosidad.

El sonrió Dios como amaba sus sonrisas, todo en él lo amaba su ser completamente.

—Nunca hemos hablado mucho —dijo haciendo una mueca extremadamente sexy—Pero te confieso que tiene unos ojos hermosos y me gusta cuando se ruboriza.

Abrí mis ojos como platos le gustaban mis ojos y mi rubor.

—A decir verdad me gusta pero veras su hermano Jacob es uno de mis mejores jugadores y un amigo, me prohibió que me acercara a ella ya que es muy inocente —dijo con voz triste.

¡MALDITO! Jacob como se atrevió a prohibirle a Edward que se acercara a mi lo matare cuando llegue a la casa se quedaría sin su juguete para Nessi.

—Y tú ¿Por qué? No le prohíbes que este con tu hermana —dije frunciendo el seño.

—Es diferente Nessi hablo conmigo y ella nos nada inocente además Jake me prometió que la cuidaría —dijo seguro— Con Bella las cosas son distintas ella me ignora creo, que no le agrado.

¡NO! El pesaba que no me caí bien que estupidez si yo lo amaba.

—Estoy seguro que solo es que tímida háblale —dije tratando de no ruborizarme.

—Lo hare —me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Seguimos platicando, durante toda la conversación tuve que reprimir el impulso de morderme el labio. Hablar con Edward era fantástico me sentía feliz aunque fuera como Bob.

—Hola Edward creímos que te habíamos perdido —dijo Jasper.

—Me entretuve hablando con Bob —le dijo Edward.

—Ed tenemos que volver a la fiesta —dijo Jasper

—Si ah de estar aburrida sin nosotros —concordó.

—Ya vinieron a buscarnos —le dijo Jasper.

Mire a Alice que me estaba pisando y vi que me señalaba a Seth y Jacob que venían hacia acá ¡Mierda!.

—Tenemos que irnos —les dije manteniendo la calma.

— ¿Por? —pregunto Jasper.

—Nuestras conquista nos espera —le dije parándome junto con Alice.

Alice me miro con cara de ¿Qué mierda dijiste? , analice mis palabra "conquista" por Dios Bella no estamos en el siglo XVIII. Nota metal: dejar de leer libros de literatura inglesa.

— ¿Conquista? —dijo Edward riéndose.

—Si —le contesto Alice—Adiós.

Salimos corriendo dejando a Edward y Jasper muy, confundidos pasamos por el lado de Seth y Jake nos miraron y hicieron una mueca rara en sus rostro espero que no lo hayan notado.

.

.

.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, por una parte ansiaba ir a la escuela pero me daba miedo que Edward se halla dado cuenta Alice me aseguro que no lo habían notado eso me dejo más tranquila.

Llegue a la escuela seguida por Jake, no pude evitar reírme al ver de nuevo su cara recordando lo que le hice…

**Flashback**

Oí la puerta, sonreí ya había llegado "mi quedísimo hermano" sentí como subía las escaleras y luego cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Deje pasar un rato, salí de mi cuarto y lo llame venia con su pijama puesta.

—Hola Bella, lamento la tardanza había mucho tráfico —me dijo el muy mentiroso.

Si claro, el único tráfico que había eran tus orgasmos mientras te cogías a Nessi.

—Claro hermanito —le dije alzando una ceja.

Me acerque a él lentamente cuando estuve frete a él le di una pata en el empeine, el pego un grito lo ignore, le jane su pene dolorosamente seguido por una patada.

— ¡AH! —Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios mientras caía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—Eso es por mentirme y por hacerte el papel de "hermano" protector, el cual es mío —le dije seria.

El me miro confuso, suspire no podía dejarlo ahí por más que sea era mi estúpido hermano. Lo ayude a parece, lo acosté en su cama, le di una bolsa de hielo envuelta en una toalla y un helado. Le di un beso en la frete y me fui a mi cuarto.

**Fin flashback**

Ahora estaba recostada a en mi camioneta leyendo "Entrevista con un Vampiro" de Anne Rice sonreí irónicamente era la primera vez que leía un libro de fantasía tenía que hacerlo, sino seguiría hablando como vieja del XVIII. Vi a Alice llegar y caminar hacia mí.

—Hola Bella —me saludo alegremente.

—Buenos días Alice —le dije— ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana? —le pregunte.

—Bien, Seth no me comento nada de su "practica de emergencia" —me dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Jacob tampoco, últimamente ha estado muy adolorido —le conté con voz maliciosa.

Ella alzo una ceja y me miro para luego reírse, seguimos platicando hasta que sonó la campana mire alrededor los Cullen y los Halen no habían llegado, caminamos hasta el salón esta clase la teníamos juntas, casualmente con Jasper y Edward también.

—Alice tu ¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta? —le pregunte por enecita vez.

—Bella cuantas veces te voy a decir que no se dieron cuenta —me dijo con voz frustrada.

Iba a decirle algo, pero unas voces retumbaron mi cabeza.

—Hola Jackson —dijo Jasper, un momento ¡Jasper! No esto no podía estar pasando.

— ¿Qué onda Bob? —me dijo Edward con una sonrisa picara.

Mire a Alice que estaba pálida, subí la mirada los ojos de Edward estaban clavados en los míos.

—Alice —susurre bajito— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Bella, corre —me dijo asustada— ¡Corre!

Salimos corriendo a toda velocidad trate de no tropezarme pero fue inútil arrolle a par de chicos y entre esos mi hermanos, Alice tropezó a Seth

—Bella ¿Qué coño te pasa? —me grito Jake el cual estaba junto Ness.

No le conteste estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de salvar mi vida del hombre que amaba que irónico. Alice y yo llegamos hasta la parte del bosque que estaba cerca de la escuela.

Ambas estábamos tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones, me lleve una mano a mí corazón estaba latiendo a mil razón: Edward Cullen "que raro".

—Creo que ya los perdimos —dijo Alice aun jadeando.

—Si —dije apenas.

—Yo creo que no —dijo una voz que provenía del árbol.

Mire hacia arriba Edward y Jasper estaban montados en un árbol.

—Están ahí cierto—me dijo Alice temblando.

Asentí.

— ¡Corre! —grite.

—Bella no puedo corre con estos zapatos en el bosque son de Jimmy Coo —me dijo con voz desesperada.

—Me importa una mierda, ahora corre —le dije alterada.

Oí como Jasper y Edward bajaban del árbol ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso eran Vampiros Extremadamente sexys?

Corrimos hacia el bosque, pero era inútil eran muy rápidos y sus sacadas eran más largas que las nuestras. Terminamos acorraladas, por ellos no había salida iba morir, que corta había sido mi vida.

—Bella moriremos —dijo en tono de tragedia—Mis zapatos están arruinados, no quiero morir con zapatos daños —dijo sollozando.

—Sus últimas palabras—nos dijo Jasper en tono fantasmal.

Trague en seco y abrase a Alice.

—Alice quiero decirte que fuiste una gran amiga, probamente hubieras sido mi primer beso —dije mirándola.

Edward y Jasper hicieron una mueca de asco.

—Bella tu también fuiste una gran amiga, me hubiera besado contigo si fueras rubia, de ojos azules, alta, sub capitana del equipo de futbol, te llamaras Jasper Hale —dijo sonrojada— y ¿Qué mas tienes Jasper? —le pregunto.

— Bueno… —le respondió pasando se las mano su cabello.

—Ah y si fueras hombre, Jasper te quiero decir que te vez jodidamente SEXY cuando te pasas la manos por tu cabello —le confesó.

—Alice…—le dijo pero ella lo corto.

—Eres el dueño de mis sueños húmedos, el amor de mi vida, me masturbo pesando en ti, me encanta espiarte mientras estas en los vestidores de gimnasia—le dijo sin ninguna pena.

— ¿Me espías? —le pregunto absorto.

—Sí, te amo Jasper Hale me enamore de ti desde de 2 grado aunque seas un maldito playboy que no lo recuerda —le dijo— Bella eres mi mejor amiga quiero decirte que toda tu ropa es horrible pero igual te quiero.

La mire mal por su comentario de mi ropa y vi la cara de Edward que estaba sorprendido.

—Alice tu y el señor oso son lo más cercano que eh tenido ah un novio, Edward amo tu trasero es un monumento no puedo dejar de obsérvalo cada vez que te agachas en gimnasia, me manta tus sonrisas, tengo sueños húmedos contigo toda las noches, cada vez que estamos en biología estudio tu anatomía masculina y me pregunto de ¿Qué tamaño será tu pene? —le dije roja hasta el cuello.

Abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Me imagino nuestra boda, nuestros hijos, la casita, el perro y todo lo demás solo quiero decirte que Te amo aunque seas un imbécil playboy ego centrista que se dejo convencer por el idiota de mi hermano, el cual agradecerías que lo castraras cuando muera —le dije

Mire su cara estaba sonriendo, mire a donde Alice ella tenía sus ojos en Jasper.

Mire la cara de Edward estaba muy cerca de la mía, me deleite mirando su hermoso rostro por un momento para luego cerrar mis ojos respirando mi último aliento. Sentí sus manos en mi rostro y de un momento a otro sus labios estaban sobre los míos, me beso con intensidad, sus labios era mejor de lo que había soñado, su legua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca el cual le di, enrede mis manos en su cabello el me levanto de suelo seguimos besándonos solo nos deteníamos para respirar el me besaba increíble, mordía mis labios, mi legua cada parte de mi boca. Juntamos nuestra frentes el me bajo de sus lentamente de sus brazos. No sabía que decir mi mente estaba en blanco solo recordaba la sensación de su lengua en mi boca enredándose con la mía sus diente mordiendo mis labios y mi lengua.

—Yo…—iba a decirle.

Pero puso un dedo en mis labios y me atrajo a su pecho, enterró su cabeza en mi cabello y comenzó a hablar.

—Te amo Bella—me confesó— Me gustas desde que somos compañeros de biología, amo cada fría de tu ser.

Mi corazón latía a mil y estaba más roja que antes. Solo habían dos palabras en mi cabeza Te amo.

—Edward también te amo, creo ya te lo dije —le dije enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

El rio y beso mi cabello.

—Si tengo claro tus sentimientos hacia mí—murro divertido— y para que lo sepas me encanta ver cómo te muerdes el labio es jodidamente sexy.

Me sonroje aun más, creo me mordería el labio más seguido.

—Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? —me pregunto.

Lo mire y sonreí, era lo que había soñado desde de que lo vi.

—Si —le respondí, mientras me volvía a lanzar a sus labios.

**POV Alice**

Estar frete a Jasper, en mi último momento de vida ero lo más hermoso que me había podido suceder. Cerré mi ojos y lo último que sentí fue sus brazos levantándome y su boca besándome sus labios eran magníficos y su lengua la gloria. Apoye mi cabeza en la suya, aun no podía creer que me había besado y que me tenia cargada.

—Alice te amo ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré todos los días de mi vida —me dijo en tono romántico.

—Te amo Jasper—le repetí.

—amo todo de ti, y que seas pequeña es lo que más me atrae—me dijo— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Yo solo puede asentir y él me volvió a besar. Luego de un rato me bajo y me tendió su mano la cual agarre gustosa. Mire a Bella que estaba más roja que un tomate ella también estaba de la mano de Edward, Ambos nos subieron a su espalda durante el camino a la escuela suspire mientras enterraba mi cabeza en el cuello de Jasper no podía ser más feliz.

**POV Bella**

Me baje de la espalda de Edward, aun no podía creerlo llegamos al instituto ya había pasado la primera clase para lo que me importaba.

—Edward —lo llame.

El me miro y me regalo una sonrisa.

—Dime mi vida —me dijo en tono amoroso, seguido por un magnifico beso.

— ¿Cómo vamos hacer en la escuela? —le pregunte contra sus labios.

El me miro confuso.

—Digo, ya sabes tú eres popular yo bueno no soy nadie —le dije en tondo triste.

El me volvió a besar, con mucha más intensidad ¿acoso nunca me cansaría de besarlo?

—Bella eso no importa, tu eres mi novia y para empezar eres la chica que amo —me dijo serio pero con dulzura al mismo tiempo.

Me pegue mas a él y nos volvimos a meter en nuestra burbuja.

—Listo—dijo Alice, quien venía con zapatos nuevos y de la mano de Jasper.

Entramos otra vez a la escuela con mucho cuidado para que no nos vieran, veníamos tomados de las manos todo el mundo nos miraba en especial Tanya y María.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —le pregunto María a Jasper.

—María, te presento a mi novia Alice —le dijo.

Oí como los murmullos de la gente: ¿perdió una puesta?, ¿Qué hace Edward de la mano de Bella?... era lo que se oí en todo el pasillo.

—Y supongo que ahora Bella es novia de Edward o me equivoco —dijo Tanya con voz incrédula.

—Veo que ahora eres adivina, si tienes razón Bella es mi novio—le respondió Edward.

—Es, ¿Qué acaso ellas son "mejores" que nosotras? —pregunto María mientras miraba Alice.

Tanya solo caminaba alrededor, de Edward y yo ya me estaba mareando.

—Sí, y si nos les molestad nos vamos —le dijo Edward.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a donde estaban Nessi y Jazzlie junto con Jake y Seth ¡Qué lindo un encuentro de hermanos! Pese en modo sarcástico.

— ¿Qué haces de la mano de mi hermano? —me pregunto Nessi mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Me arme de valor y le conteste.

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo, ¿Qué haces tú la mano de mi hermano? —le dije utilizando su mismo tono.

Mire la cara Jake estaba sorprendido al igual que Seth.

—Somos novios—me contesto.

—Igual nosotros—le dije.

—Bella no puedes salir con Edward —me dijo Jake en tono autoritario—Te lo prohíbo.

—Cállate Jacob, si no quieres que tu pene no funcione mas para Nessi —le amenace.

—Alice, ¿En qué demonios estas pesando? No puedes estar con Jasper —le reprocho Seth.

—Es cierto Jasper, es mi hermano —le dijo Jazzlie.

—Jazzlie yo no meto, en los penes que escoges para meter en tu coño, así que tú no te metas con los coños que yo escojo para meterles mi pene —le dijo Jasper.

Tuve que tapar me la boca para no reírme, todos estaban aguantando la risa excepto Seth y Jazzlie que tenían la boca abierta.

—Seth voy a salir con Jasper te guste o no —le dijo Alice.

—Bella, no puedes salir con Edward ¿Quién me hará la comida cuando no estén mama y papa?, ¿Quién me regañara? Y el señor oso ¿ya te olvidaste de él? se sentirá muy solo y triste —me dijo Jake con voz desesperada.

Yo sacudí mi cabeza este hermano mío.

—Lo mismo para ti Alice, ¡voy morir de hambre! —le reclamo Seth.

—Bella no es que no me caes bien, pero no voy a permitir que salgas con mi hermano no me importa con quien se acueste, pero salir es otra cosa — me anuncio.

—Escúchame Nessi, yo no meto entre tú y mi hermano —le dije— así que tú no te metas entre Edward y yo.

—Hombre, eso es sexy dos chicas peleándose —le comento Jake a Edward.

—Si es aun más sexy si es por nosotros —concordó Edward.

Yo mire a Nessi, ella me sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa seriamos amigas muy pronto.

—Alice eres muy pequeña para salir con Jasper —le dijo su hermano.

—Seth el hecho de que sea pequeña de estatura no implica que no pueda salir con Jasper, soy tu hermana ¡MAYOR! —le dijo—Además saldremos cuanta veces queramos.

—Alice ¿salimos el sábado? —pregunto Jasper.

—Claro, Jasper —le respondió.

—Alice no puedes salir este sábado, mama y papa se van de viaje —dijo desesperado — ¿Quién cocinara?

— Seth te dejare comida no pienso dejarte morir de hambre, no quiero quitarle a Jazzlie su diversión —le dijo Alice riéndose.

—Alice, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien —le anuncio Jazzlie.

—Lo mismo digo Bella —me dijo Nessi.

—Un momento Bella —me dijo Jake —Sabes cómo se pondré papa si se entera.

—No se enterada, por ahora y mas te vale que no le diga yo se lo diré porque si se lo dice te quedaras sin pene y sin cara —le dije.

El se asusto y Asintió.

Al final todos terminamos riéndonos de lo ocurrido, yo podía ser más feliz en este momento que estaba con Edward en nuestro prado donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez, sonreí contra el pecho de Edward de verdad no podía ser más feliz.

.

.

.

**2 Meses Después**

—Mas, Edward, Más —le pedía gritos mientras me envestía.

— ¿Quién es tu dueño Bella? —me pregunto.

Yo podía responderle, todo lo que hacía me desconcentraba su legua en mis pechos sus manos en mis nalgas apretándome más contra él.

—Tu Edward—le grite.

Sentí como metía su pene de un solo golpe en mi interior, gemí él era mi Dios de sexo. Me beso con rudeza, mientras sus manos apretaban mis senos, sentí como mi vagina apretaba a su pene mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

—Me vengo —gemí.

—Vente Bella, vente en mi pene—me ordeno.

Explote, el siguió envistiéndome y luego se vino en mi interior. Descansamos por un momento y volvimos a la acción.

Nos comenzamos a besar el fue bajando hasta mis pechos los cuales chupaba y masajeaba, me restregué contra su erección el me sonrió y bajo hasta mi vagina y metió dos dedos en ella.

— ¡Edward! —grite.

Remplazo sus dedos por su lengua al mismo tiempo que tocaba mi clítoris, me viene no pude aguantar. De un momento a otro tenía las piernas en sus hombros y lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestros gemidos.

Cuando terminamos por no se cuanta vez me abrace a él y comenzó a tararear mi nana.

—Te amo—le dije ya quedándome dormida.

—Yo también Bod—me dijo el muy gracioso—Te amo Bella.

Sonreí, no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado y ahora estaba en la universidad con Edward. Nunca pese que disfrazarme de hombre podría cambiar tantas cosas.

* * *

**Aquí Nessi =)**

**Espero que le haya gustado este, One-Shot, es dedicado a todas las personas que leen Adicto a ti sobre todo a Beluchiss y Chole, **

**Es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon, espero mejóralo para Adicto a ti. **

**Jazz este One-Shot también es dedicado a ti por ser una gran amiga.**

**Espero sus Reviews son los que me animan a escribir.**

**También subimos otro One-Shot lo pueden ver en el perfil es de Jazz.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
